1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to techniques for processing telephone communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for receiving, and responding to, telephone requests for special services, and is particularly applicable to emergency service systems commonly known as 911 systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Emergency telephone call systems are being deployed generally throughout the United States in increasing numbers. These systems have, in general, adopted a dialing code of 911, and are commonly known as 911 systems. The features of the 911 systems vary, depending generally on their age and the sizes of the communities being served. The earliest systems simply routed callers who dialed the emergency code to a central answering point where an operator took the call and, through conversation with the caller, determined which emergency service or agency was needed, for example, medical service, the fire department, the police department, etc. The operator then connected the caller to the proper emergency service agency. Later systems included additional features, such as automatic calling number identification, the capability for the operator to place the call on hold, forced disconnecting of the call and re-establishment of the call in the event the call was interrupted or abandoned by the caller. The latest systems include the capability of automatic location identification, that is, the automatic use of the identified caller number to search a central computer memory and retrieve information pertinent to the caller.
Most emergency telephone call systems are designed for very large metropolitan areas, and are very expensive. Larger municipalities are now utilizing second generation systems with multiple call operators as well as the current level of enhancements available. Smaller communities have also deployed systems, but not to the same extent as larger cities due to the cost efficiency differences. For example, many of the smaller systems do not employ automatic caller number identification, or any other enhancements. Many rural areas, as well as non-metropolitan sectors, do not have 911 emergency service. Only within the past few years has a system with enhanced features but designed to accommodate the needs of a smaller community been deployed. This system is micro-computer based, and is interfaced to the telephone network by an automatic caller number identification system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,475.
In general, specialty service systems, such as 911 systems, that include enhanced features are computer-based, utilizing a central computer system. While such systems may provide extensive computer capacity, capable of serving large communities, they are not particularly cost-efficient for smaller communities. Further, even though such systems may feature multiple operators responding to the emergency service calls, the operators are generally centrally located with the computer system. Further, all operator stations are put out of commission whenever the computer is disabled, or is shut down for purposes of updating the data base of the computer memory, for example.
The present invention provides a telephone special service call processing system and method which is capable of serving virtually any size community without loss of efficiency. Further, the present invention provides additional flexibility in that the answering operators may be located virtually anywhere, at different sites, including at one or more of the agencies providing the various services. Additionally, each operator station is a stand-alone facility which may contain a complete data base so that if one such station is disabled, the remaining stations continue operable. Finally, the present invention may be readily expanded, with the addition of new answering facilities, and remains relatively cost-efficient.